A Darker Shade of Blue
by JMKelly
Summary: On Mindoir, John Shepard is abducted by a particularly hospitable Batarian slaver. Mass Effect in a completely different light. Rated M for Language, Violence, the usual.
1. New Beginning

Fire ravaged the colony of Mindoir, and John Shepard, a 16-year old boy (Man, if you asked him), and all-around nice guy, was looking up at it. Just ten minutes ago, he had witnessed the death of his family, friends, and neighbors. Seven minutes ago, he was loaded onto a Batarian slavers ship. Three minutes ago, he had found the strength to look down on his colony. Looking around the cargo bay, Shepard realized that he was the only one in it.

'Must have put everyone else on different ships,' he thought, refusing to even think that the aliens had simply destroyed his home for the hell of it, taking no prisoners.

The young man looked down at his hands. Bound, of course. It was times like these he wished his father, a soldier, hadn't run out on the family. He began to struggle with his bonds when a door opened. An armored Batarian walked out, holding a pistol by his side.

"Come with me human. Captain wants to speak with you."

John sighed, seeing no point in resisting. He walked towards the slaver, and let his take him to the Captain's quarters.

"Is your captain going to kill me?"

"Shut up."

John obliged, but only for a second.

"Is he going to-"

"I said shut up human!"

The rest of the elevator trip was spent in silence.

The alien shoved Shepard out of the elevator, causing him to land on his face. He was pulled up by the back of his collar, and brought to the captain, who was facing away from the two of them.

"Thank you Cratok. Leave us."

The Batarian nodded, moving back towards the elevator. The Captain turned to face Shepard. He looked him over, before reaching out his hand.

"It's good to have a real introduction. I'm Captain-"

"Fuck off."

Shepard stared the Batarian in the eye. Or two of the four.

"As I was saying, I am Captain Grarak. And-"

The Captain backhanded Shepard, who fell to the ground.

"-You will learn not to disrespect me. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but you attempted to shoot me, didn't you?"

Shepard only nodded. He had seen the captain, and tried to shoot him in the back of the head, with his brother's pistol, no less. A pistol which, if he wasn't mistaken, had been holstered by Grarak.

"Now you're the first human I've come across that tried to fight after they'd been beaten. You're brave kid, but you're stupid. I think there's a word for that…"

"Defiant," Shepard forced out.

"Defiant," echoed the Captain. "You'd be useless as a slave. You wouldn't comply and would get yourself killed. But you can handle a weapon, you're intelligent enough to show the crew you hate them without getting yourself killed over it, and you don't look to bad either."

"Get to the point Slaver."

"Captain. Grarak, if you live long enough for me to start liking you."

"What does that mean?"

"What that means, is that I'm offering you a place as my protege."

The captain pulled out the pistol of Shepard's late father, and put the barrel against the boy's head.

"Either that, or die."


	2. Sunday Evening's Good for Brawling

One Month Later

Shepard could taste the blood leaking from his nose. He was once again in the cargo bay, and in the middle of a brawl. Batarians circled around him. Two were Shepard's age, the other a Senior crew member. The rest of the crew had gathered in a crowd, some cheering for Shepard, most for the Batarians. They had already given him a scar across his waist, a bloody nose, and a black eye. Shepard raised his fists, preparing for the next attack. He blocked a punch from the oldest Batarian, before feeling his jaw crack. A younger Batarian shook his fist, smiling. Shepard rushed him, slamming his knuckles into the Batarian's top row of eyes. He grabbed the boy by his shoulders, and spun him around, a knife entering the alien's back. The older Batarian ripped it out of his crewmate, before feeling the force of the body hit him. John moved towards the man, stomping his face in, blood covering his boot. The third slaver tackled Shepard, and pinned him on his face. The alien twisted John's elbow, causing him to grunt in pain. He had endured this kind of abuse constantly in the past few weeks. He was far past screaming. The Batarian reached for his senior's knife. Gripping it, he admired the shine.

"I'm gonna enjoy this hu-"

_-BANG-_

The alien slid off of Shepard, dead. The human picked himself up, only to find himself face to face with Grarak.

"I warned you all, not to touch a hair on this kid's head! He's human, he's a colonist, but he is one. Of. Us! You may not like it, neither does he, but that doesn't give you the freedom to do whatever you want. This is still my ship, and you are still my crew! If I find out that someone even thought of doing something to him, I will end them! Understood?"

The whole of the crew mumbled out some variation of the words: "Yes sir".

"Excuse me!?"

"Yes sir!" yelled out the crew.

"Good! Now get back to your posts."

The captain watched the crew as they scattered, and then turned to Shepard.

"Why?" was the boy's only response."

"Why what?"

"Why save me? Why help? I don't want to be a slaver, and I definitely don't want to be a Batrian slaver!"

"Kid, look. I don't let people go to waste. Someone's good at cleaning, I give them to someone with a dust problem. Someone's interested in alien culture, I send them off to the Bahak System.

But you? You got heart. And not that bullshit 'inner strength', no you have a fire in you. I see how you fight, how you talk. You talk a fair game and can back it up fought when there was no chance of survival, but you took the chance at the best time."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Like I said kid. I don't let people go to waste."


	3. Friendly Endeavor

Four years later, Shepard was checking his brother's pistol.

"I don't see why you hold onto that thing," said a young Batarian, a year or two younger than John, who was sitting on a crate. "It's a shit pistol."

"Yeah, but it's a shit pistol with a place in my heart. Tell me you don't have anything with sentimental value."

"I sell people into slavery for a living on a ship called The Ryncol."

"That's no excuse. So do I, and it's a good drink."

The man grinned, before firing off his clips upon a makeshift target, painted with Alliance colors.

"You know, I do have somethin'."

"Mmm?"

"All three of my umbilical cords. Dad ripped 'em off himself."

Shepard laughed, as did the Batarian.

"You aren't half bad. I hope we keep you."

"I've already made it onto the main ship."

"Everyone does. I'm human, a colony kid, former prisoner, and now look at me!"

The alien pushed himself up off the crate, chuckling quietly to himself.

"You said you were a colony kid then," said the Batarian.

"You haven't heard my story?" asked Shepard, giving a puzzled look.

"Course I heard it, I'm just making light conversation."

"Well in that case go fuck yourself."

The Batarian chuckled again. Shepard didn't.

"That wasn't a joke kid."

"Hey, no, I get it. We all have the one story."

"'Cept mine is constantly passed around."

"Don't get too down about it, You've shown a lot of Batarians that humans ain't half bad… Most of 'em, anyways."

"Well you know what they say."

"What?"

"Screw politics."

Shepard and the Batarian laughed, the human's grin returning, before Shepard returned to target practice.


	4. H-Eden-Istic

Six years later, Shepard looks down at the ground of Eden Prime. He and Grarak were wearing full sets of light armor, each wielding an M-8 Avenger.

"You sure you're up for this old man?'

"Worried about me? You're the one who made a deal with the Shadow Broker, kid."

"He's giving us a hundred thousand credits for a simple grab and go. Plus more work."

"Still," said the old Batarian. "I don't like it."

"You're just pissed off that I'm starting to take over."

"No, I'm pissed that you're taking orders from a Volus."

"Barla Von isn't that bad. You should grab a drink with him."

"On the Citadel? Not goddamn likely."

Shepard grinned, jumping out of the ship, and onto the ground. Grarak followed, emitting a grunt.

"So," began Grarak. "Care to explain the red sky and burning fields?"

"No," said Shepard. "No I don't."

He began to move forwards, towards the colony.

"You never told me who we're after."

"Name's Powell. Works a smuggling ring, interferes with the Broker's business here."

"Are we killing him?"

"No."

Grarak frowned, but kept moving. Catching their first glimpse of the colony, the criminals saw large spikes scattered across the ground, decorated with human corpses. A bright light shone Shepard's way, and he ducked behind a rock.

"Geth!?" yelled the Captain. "Fucking Geth!? You need to start telling me things boy!"

"Yeah, like I knew Eden Prime of all places would have Geth! Jesus, why are they here?"

"I dunno, wanna ask them?"

"... Grarak, I know that's a joke, but it's the best idea you've ever had."

"Kid, you aren't gonna-"

Shepard pooped out from behind the rock, and started firing at the Geth. The machine's perked up at the sound of gunfire, and soon spotted Shepard.

"Nice going kid. Now we're gonna die," stated the Batarian, almost nonchalantly. "Not how I expected to go, but I'll take it."

"My dear Captain," Shepard breathed out. "You underestimate me."

The human pulled a grenade from his belt, tossing it onto the battlefield. One explosion later, and the Geth were destroyed.

"Alright," said Shepard. "Let's keep going."

The two men pushed on, until they reached a dig site. A ripped Alliance flag lay in the center of a hole.

"Shit, now the Alliance."

"Look at it this way kid, two birds, one stone."

"Or a whole lotta bullets."

Grarak let out a rare laugh.

"That too. That too…"

Shepard let out a content sigh, before stopping.

"Hold up, more Geth. And it looks like someone's fighting them."

"Do you know who?"

"Probably Alliance, but make sure not to kill them. They might know what's happening."

"No killing the target, now letting soldiers live? I thought I taught you better than that."

Shepard began shooting, soon followed by his captain.

"It's this thing called strategy. You should try it."

"I did. Overrated."

The last Geth was downed, and Shepard lowered his weapon, walking forwards, he could see that the soldier was a woman. Her back was turned to Grarak and John. The human tapped her on the shoulder. She whipped around, pistol forwards.

"Who are you!?"

"My name's Shepard, and this is Grarak."

"Why are you here?"

"We were called in to end a smuggling ring."

A half-truth, but it was better than mentioning the Shadow Broker and slavery. At the sound of a helpful goal, the soldier lowered her weapon.

"Well you won't need to bother. Damned Geth probably did the job for you."  
"Yeah, I was about to ask, why are the death-bots here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. One minute we were just stopped for repairs, the next our ship was destroyed and those flashlights were killing everyone."

"Is there any way we can hel-"

"So there's no point in staying," interjected Grarak, who was already walking away. "C'mon kid, we're wasting our time."

"It's fine," stated the soldier. "I already sent a call out to the Alliance. They'll be here soon, and take over."

Grarak froze. "There's no time to waste, we need to get to the other side of the colony."

The Batarian ran ahead of Shepard and the soldier. The woman shot him a quizzical look.

"Bipolar. He's pretty old."


	5. Ascending Colony

The trio had cleared out a second group of Geth, and were walking along a metal path.

"Batatians aren't that bad Ash." The soldier was very much regretting giving this man her name. "They just put up defence mechanisms. Think of it as species-wide, very intense Daddy issues."

Very, very much.

"Hold up kids," said Grarak, who had since taken charge. "There's a Turian, just ahead of us."

The group moved forwards, albeit cautiously.

"Hey Mandy!"

Grarak grimaced at Shepard's exclamation. Thankfully the Turian seemed unfazed by the insult, simply turning around.

"Good, help. I'm Spectre Saren Arterius. I was passing by Eden Prime when I received a distress call, and responded."

"Would you be offended if I said you were full of shit?"

"Grar-"

"Not now kid."

"What do you mean?" asked the Spectre.

"I know a liar when I see one. 'Specially when dealing with a Turian."

Saren seemed taken aback by the comment, before shaking his head.

"I really had hoped to to fool you."

The Turian raised his pistol, shooting each of the group. Each bullet passed through their shields and armor, piercing the skin. They all fell over, helpless. The Turian walked towards Grarak, and stomped on his face. He then turned, and walked towards a train.

Shepard clutched his bullet wound, found in his stomach. The bleeding was slowing, but wouldn't stop. If they didn't get help soon…

"Kid."

Shepard perked up at the sound of Grarak's voice, and pulled himself closer to him.

"Y-yeah?"

"Don't...Don't go to waste."

"What? What does that mean?"

"You're a great man. See to it you use that greatness. Don't go… to..."

And then, Catain Grarak, was dead.

Shepard looked at his mentor, his friend, hell, his father, and let go.


	6. Wretched Hive

The Citadel was, by far, the worst place Shepard had ever seen. It was full of power and pleasure, but both were kept on the down low. The way he saw it, if you hated someone, you said it. Don't hide behind walls of lies and manipulation. But he had been made captain of The Ryncol, and if he wanted to get to Saren, his revenge, and a hundred thousand credits, hatreds would have to be put aside. Not that it would be easy.

The smell of beer and sex was overwhelming. This was the place for the lowest of the low, greediest of the greedy, scummiest of scum. Yes, Chora's Den might just be the best 'worst place' on the Citadel. If it wasn't on the space station, Shepard might just like it. Unfortunately, the abundance of Turians, Salarians, and clothed Asari made it hard for him to fully appreciate the completely legitimate establishment.

Shepard made his way to the back of the bar, only to be greeted by a scarred krogan being led out.

"Back off Wrex," said the Krogan pushing the other out. "Fist told us to take you out is you showed up again."

"What are you waiting for?" said Wrex, folding his arms. "I'm standing right here."

The other Krogan did nothing.

"This is Fist's only chance. If he's smart, he'll take it."

"He's not coming out Wrex, end of story."

"This story is just beginning."

The Krogans stared each other down, before Wrex turned, walking away.

"Wait, Wrex?" asked Shepard, as the Krogan passed by. The alien turned.

"Shepard? What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to talk to Fist. Going to see if he had anything on Saren Arterius."

"Why the hell are you going after a Spectre? Not planning on making him a slave, are you?"

"Ha! Yeah right. No, no this is revenge. He killed Grarak, and cheated me out of a long-time deal with the Shadow Broker."

"Grarak's dead? Shit, I thought he had a decade or two left, at least. Why'd he kill him, slaver business?"

"No, no. You heard about that attack on Eden Prime right?"

"Geth pouring into other systems? Course I heard it."

"Saren was behind the attack."

"Saren? Shining example of the Spectres and Council? You're shitting me."

"First rule of the galaxy Wrex, never fuck with a Krogan."

"Shit… If you're serious about this Shepard-"

"I am."

"You're going to need more than just 20-something Batarians."

"I know that. I didn't just come for information, I was gonna ask Fist for some men. We go back, he and I."

"What I meant was that you'll need me. One Krogan can make all the difference"

"I'd be glad to have you along on another adventure Wrex. The Ryncol's at Bay D24."

"I'll be there. And Shepard…"

"Yeah Wrex?"

"Kill Fist for me."

Shepard grinned, and walked into the hall leading to Fist's office.


	7. Four Bullets Less

Shepard didn't have much time. In fact, he didn't have any. What he did have, however, was directions. And one less bullet than he could, thanks to Wrex. He'd have to remind the old Krogan to- shit, what was he thinking, he had to find that Quarian! Shepard sped out of Chora's Den, turning left, and left again, this time through a doorway. He ran through another door, immediately turning left, and finally spotting the Quarian. She was with a Turian, and two armored Salarians.

"Did you bring it?"

"Where's the Shadow Broker?" asked the girl. "Where's Fist?"

"They'll be here," said the Turian, placing a hand on the Quarian's masked cheek. "Where's the evidence?"

"No way," said the girl, slapping the Turian's arm. "The deal's off."

The Turian shook his head as the Salarians drew their SMGs.

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

Shepard's pistol had a fine trail of smoke coming from the barrel, the girl's attackers falling to the ground, dead. John holstered his weapon, walking over to the Quarian.

"Fist set me up! I knew I couldn't trust him."

"Then don't go into the dark alleyway with strange men."

"I could say the same about you."

"Well I did just save your sorry ass…"

"I can take care of myself."

"Obviously."

"I still appreciate the help. Who are you?"

"The name's Shepard. I heard you had information on Saren?"

"I do; and, it seems, a chance to repay you. But not here, we need to show this to someone who can use it."

"I'm planning to hunt Saren down."

"I meant someone with political power."

"Shit."

"You hate politicians too?"

Shepard flashed a smile.

"Listen," began the Quarian. "If you're going after Saren, you must have a ship and… well I'm good with tech and you did just save me so… could I join you?"

"Well, Batarians aren't very good with tech, 'least not the ones I know… Welcome aboard."

"You work with Batarians?"

"I'll explain later. Say, I never caught your name."

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

"John Shepard."


	8. Unwanted Banter

Tali and Shepard walked through the Citadel, moving towards the C-Sec Headquarters.

"You really think C-Sec is the best place to go?"

"It's just a shortcut to the Human Embassies," said Tali.

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

"What was that?"

"I don't know. I think it came from the medical bay," said Shepard.

"We should check it out."

"Is that really the best-"

Tali was already moving towards the door, pistol drawn. Shepard sighed, drawing his own.

"Alright," said Shepard, taking cover at the door's entrance. "On my signal."

Shepard opened the door.

"Now!"

The two entered the the bay, Shepard and Tali putting bullets in two Batarians, a Turian shooting a third. The trio put their guns away, and the Turian moved towards a woman who had been taken hostage.

"Dr. Michel, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes just… give me a moment. Thank you, Mr. Vakarian."

"It's just my job Doctor. And please, it's Garrus."

The alien turned to Shepard and Tali.

"Thanks. I don't think I could have taken them all on my own."

"Garrus Vakarian, right?" said Shepard. "You tried to kill me once."

"I did? Wait… are you Grarak's kid?"

"Yeah. It's good to see you."  
"I'd snark back, but I only do that with friends."

"We aren't friends? I'm hurt."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'd never hurt slavers on purpose."

"Wait," said Tali. "You're a slaver?"

"Former slaver."

"Not what I heard."

"Then you heard wrong. I'm hunting Saren now."  
"So you got away from Grarak?"

"Grarak's dead."

"I'd say sorry, but lying is beneath me."

"And holier-than-thou assholes are beneath me."

"Look, if what you're saying is true, I want in."

"You haven't made a very strong case."

"I want to do something good, without all the red tape. And if things go wrong, I can always kill you, get back in with C-Sec."

"'Back in'?"

"Like I said, 'without red tape'."

"No."

"Really?"

"You said that you would kill me literally seven seconds ago."

"I said I'd kill you if things go wrong."

"Because hunting a Spectre and his army of Geth never goes wrong."

"It's never been done."

"I like to try new things."

"Then you're up for working with a C-Sec Officer?"

"Nope, tried it before. He shot me in the leg."

"And?"

"I shot him in the face."

"Class act."

"I try my best."

"Well this has been fun, but if you and the Normandy won't take me, I'll-"

"Hold up, the Normandy?"

"The Alliance ship. Created by humans and Turians-"

"I know what it is. Why'd you go to her crew?"

"They're after Saren too. Haven't taken off, still looking for evidence."

"Shit… Alright, we'll take you."

"Really? I have limited information and now you want me?"

"You're also a crack shot. Now come on, we have an Embassy to reach."


	9. Someone Else Entirely

Kaiden Alenko was not a happy man. First, he had lost a good man on Eden Prime, then had picked up an unconscious and paralyzed marine, and had to drop her off at a hospital on the other side of the planet, and now he was being plagued by… not even nightmares. Horrors. Visions. All of the three caused by that Beacon. He knew that it was important, and that now, he was important, especially because of his new Spectre status, but… he didn't feel important. In fact, he felt very, very small.

The door leading out of Udina's office rocketed open, and in walked that man himself, accompanied by a human, a Turian, and a Quarian. The politician approached a man not much older than he.

"Anderson!"

"Yes, Udina?"

"These three say that they have evidence on Saren."

Tali looked down at her Omni-Tool, and brought up a hologram of Saren.

'Eden Prime was a major victory! The Beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit.'

"That's Saren's voice," exclaimed Anderson. "This proves he was involved in the attack!"

"But what's this Conduit?" asked Kaiden.

"It must have something to do with the Beacon. Some kind of Prothean tool. Or weapon."

"Wait," said Tali. "There's more."

'Eden Prime was a major victory! The Beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit.'

'And one step closer to the return of the Reapers'

"I don't recognise that other voice," said Udina.

"I do," said Anderson. "Matriarch Benezia. Last I heard she was at Peak 15, on Noveria."

"The Council is going to love this."

"Still," said Kaiden. "They'll have to believe that Saren has betrayed them now."

"You're right Major. Thank you for your time. Now, if you will give us the evidence and leave, that would be much appreciated. Let us have your name, and you will be rewarded in time."

"Thank you, Ambassador. My name is John Shepard," said aforementioned man, leaving the office. Back in the entrance to the Embassies, Garrus finally spoke.

"What the hell was that Shepard? We're just leaving? Letting the Alliance take the fight fight from under us? It's bullshit!"

"That Alliance man, Anderson, he said that Matriarch Benezia was at Peak 15, on Noveria. So instead of getting dragged down in all the political crap, we just go there ourselves, get information from the Asari, and get that much closer to Saren."

"All while they're still talking to the Council."

"Exactly."

"I'll admit Shepard, I'm impressed."

"Thanks Vakarian. Glad for your approval."

"Well that's what I'm here for. Incredible sniping and pick-me-ups."

"Alright, we have a ship to get to."


	10. Launch and a Half

"Shepard."

"Yes, Vakarian?"

"You actually named your ship after a fatal Krogan martini?"

"Grarak couldn't find a proper name, and he liked my suggestion. Why?"

"No reason, no reason."

Shepard climbed onboard the Ryncol, walking towards the cockpit.

"Dharos, set a course for Noveria. Peak 15."

"Yessir."

"Good man," said Shepard, patting the Batarian's shoulder.

"So," Shepard turned to address his two newest shipmates. "Welcome aboard the Ryncol. Finest ship this side of Sur'Kesh. Feel free to explore, I've already told the crew not to horribly maim you, kill you, or touch you in unsavory ways, so you're good to go. Word of warning though, if you're going down to the cargo bay, watch out for the grumpy old Krogan down there. Name's Wrex, and while he's more open-minded than most, I'd watch your backs, 'specially Vakarian," Shepard clapped his hands together. "Any questions? Tali?"

"Uh, where's the engine?"

"Second to last floor. Vakarian?"

"Do you have any ground vehicles?"

"We actually have a Krogan Tomkah, down in the Cargo Bay. Nothing else? Okay, I'll see you two around. I have preparations to make."

As Shepard walked away, the Ryncol pulled out of the docks.

Kaiden couldn't believe it. They had the evidence, they had solid proof, they had witness reports, they had everything! But still, the Council was arguing over Saren's allegiance! If they didn't let him find Saren, the galaxy could-

"Shut up, all of you!"

Kaiden shut his mouth immediately, regretting having a sub-conscious

"Yes, Spectre Alenko?" said the Asari Councillor.

Kaiden looked at the Council, terrified of what he was about to say.

"While we all stand here and argue amongst ourselves, Saren and the Geth are out there, killing I-don't-know-how-many people! And that's exactly what Saren wants! He want's to stall us, to keep us from getting to him! I saw Eden Prime, I saw what Saren did. And I know you all saw the reports. So as long as you don't want the galaxy to become exactly like Eden Prime, I suggest you stop fighting, and just let us go after him!"

"...You're right. As we fight, more and more people die," said the Asari Councillor.

"Spectre Alenko, you have permission to use any means necessary to apprehend or kill Saren. Good luck," said the Salarian Councillor.

"Thank you. I'll do my best."

"We know you will," said the Turian Councillor. "It comes with being a Spectre."

The Council left to their offices, leaving Kaiden, Udina, and Anderson to collect their bearings.

"Major Alenko," began Udina. "Do you know the words: 'political shitstorm'?"


	11. Three Kings

"Shepard."

"Wrex."

"I've gotta say, I like what you've done with the ship. Lot brighter, lot more closed."

"The Cargo Bay is closed Wrex. And that's only because of the car you sent us."

"It's a Tomkah, John, and a damn good one at that. You're just lucky Wreav managed to smuggle all the parts to me."

"Wreav? I thought you hated him."

"Well, you stick a shotgun in someone's face enough times and they're bound to do what you ask."

"I thought Krogan had a kind of honor thing going on."

"This is Wreav we're talking about Shepard."

"So, you had any word from Clan Urdnot since?"

"Nope. I've turned my back on the Krogan. They're a lost cause."

"Are they? There's been centuries of advances. You could help cure the Genophage."

"And where will I get a team of scientists?"

"Like you said, shotgun."

"Ha! And then what? The Krogan start breeding like flies in preparation for a hopeless attack on the galaxy?"

"I could always try and get you Batarian support."

"You're a good man John, don't let anyone tell you different, but when it comes to the Krogan, just stay away. That's what I do, that's what everyone should do."

"I'll keep it in mind. Now, if you'll excuse me, I should go."

Garrus was at a terminal, next to the Tomkah.

"Vakarian. What're you up to?"

"Calibrating the guns on this pile of crap."

"Don't let Wrex hear you say that."

"I mean it in the best way possible. Really, it could be a thing of beauty, if any of your crew knew how to correctly program a weapon. Or a navigational computer. Or a VI."

"And where did you learn to? VIs aren't exactly in C-Sec training."

"Eh, Dad always hard-pressed me into everything. Wanted me to "keep my options open", even though I knew he'd never let me go on to do anything but C-Sec."

"Why's that?"

"He was one of their top officers when he retired. Wanted me to be the same."

"And now you're working with a criminal to take down a Spectre."

"I was looking for a change of pace."

"You know, I never really was a slaver. Technically."

Garrus pushed himself from the terminal, looking at Shepard.

"Technically?"

"I was never a fan of slavery. Grarak and the other captains they… they burned my colony to the ground. Took everyone I knew. Whoever tried to run or fight was shot. My brother was killed, my mother is probably someone's slave, if she isn't dead. Grarak took me in."

"And you just let him get away with it?"

"He wasn't in it for revenge against humans like the others. He actually liked us, thought we were interesting. He even had two or three other humans on board, but they died or left. No, but he was in it for the money. Never let me take part in any raids either, didn't want any PTSD. I convinced him to stop working in the slaver business, after one or two years, and we started taking up odd jobs. Making money, giving Batarians a better name, that stuff. Hell, we were working our first job for the Shadow Broker, back on Eden Prime. I came in handy when we had to stop at the Citadel, or human worlds."

"That didn't answer my question."

"...No. No, I guess I wasn't okay with being a slaver. But my own father left before I was born. My mom told me he was a soldier, but I doubt it. Grarak though, he kept me from becoming a slave, a murderer, a monster… He kept me safe but pressed me to be my best. As far as I'm concerned, Grarak was my father."

"...Listen, Shepard, I don't know if I can trust you and your crew just yet. But if you take me up to Peak 15, I'll see what you do, and reserve judgement until then."

"You're too kind Vakarian."

"And just like that, Shepard's back."

"I like to keep 'em guessing."

"Don't we all?"

Tali was working at the engine. Shepard tapped her shoulder, and, surprised, she turned around.

"You getting settled in okay?"

"I've lived on a starship my whole life John, I'll be fine. Though it's a bit louder than I'm used to."

"You'll get used to it."

"Look, Shepard, about what Garrus said…"

"About me being a slaver?"  
"Is it true?"

"Little of Column A, little of Column B."

"What does that mean?"

"I met Grarak when he was a slaver. I convinced him to quit the business after a year or so, and we started taking up odd jobs. I was only there for one or two major raids, but Grarak kept me out of them. Didn't want any PTSD."

"Why would you have PTSD about slaver raids?"

"Grarak picked me up after raiding my colony."

"John, that's horrible!"

"I've moved on."

"How? How can you be so casual about it?"

"It's been ten years. I'm past it. Besides, on this ship, I've had good times. I've made lifelong friendships, I've helped people, I've explored the galaxy! All I remember from the colony is a cramped room and a brother who was only there when I didn't want him to be."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't care about what happened."

"I never said I didn't. Just that I've moved on."

"But-"

"If a castle is destroyed, you build a new one; but you can still keep your old design."

"Huh. Surprisingly philosophical Shepard. I'm impressed."

"Don't be, I got it from Fuyumi Soryo."

"Significantly less impressed."


	12. Nice and Easy

Shepard walked into the cockpit, a confused expression on his face

"Dharos, are we at Peak 15?"

"Well, no," said the pilot.

"Then why are we docking?"

"Cause if we dock at Peak 15, we'll be shot down."

"Brilliant. Alright stay here, I'll get the new guys."

Shepard, Wrex, Tali, and Garrus walked out of the Ryncol, right into a trio of guards.

"That's far enough."

"We aren't here to cause any trouble," began Shepard. "Just want to get to Peak 15."

"This is an unscheduled arrival, I'll need your credentials."

"You first."

"We're the law, show some respect."

"I don't respect bitches."

"And I don't respect criminals. Your face just showed up on our database. John Shepard, you're coming with us."

The Noverian squad drew their pistols. Wrex pulled out a shotgun.

"Like hell!"

The Krogan blasted the squad's captain, killing her. Tali and Shepard drew their pistols, shooting the other two.

"Get to the elevator, now!"

The team ran into the elevator, before metal doors slammed down, covering the entrance.

"Come on, move!"

"Why did you shoot them Wrex!?" yelled Garrus.

"They threatened us."

"They wanted us to come quietly. Give it two or three days and we'd be out!"

"One: They knew who Shepard was. They weren't going to let us out. Two: Even if they did, the Alliance would get here in the time it would've taken, and beat us to Benezia."

"...Shit, you're right."

"Don't play with fire unless you want to get burned son."

"Why did I agree to come," said Tali, in more of a statement than question.

"Hey," said Shepard. "You asked to come, not the other way- Got it!"

The elevator lurched upwards, at a pace of an inch every three seconds.

"Oh come on!"

Shepard sighed, before pulling out his assault rifle. Garrus did the same, as Tali drew a pistol, and Wrex, a shotgun.

"Okay, Wrex, take point. Blast first, ask questions later. Tali, stay behind Wrex, take ankle or headshots only. Vakarian and I will be at the sides. Ready?"

The doors slid open, to reveal a metal sheet.

"Goddammit! Alright, Tali, can you cut a hole in the ceiling?"

"Already on it."

Tali brought out her Omni-Tool, carving a hole out of the ceiling. A round sheet of metal fell from the elevator's top.

"Okay, me and Vakarian'll go up top and provide cover fire, maybe snipe a few of them. You two just do what you were going to. On my signal Wrex, you blast the door down with biotics."

Wrex nodded, and gave a small grunt. Shepard and Garrus climbed up above the elevator, and saw fourteen guards in a semi-circle, mid-range from the elevator.

"Vakarian, can you search for snipers?"

"Not like I have a choice."

The Turian silently thanked the Spirits that he couldn't grin, and given away his snarky tone.

"Well I mean you could go back to the elevator. Cry a bit."

Damn.

Garrus peered through his rifle's scope, counting three snipers.

"Three."

"Can you get them all?"  
"Shepard, you do know who you're talking to, right?"

Shepard grinned. "Three. Two. Now!"

Three bullets left Garrus' sniper rifle before the guards knew they were being attacked. Shepard sprayed bullets across the lobby as Wrex blasted the door down, taking out two guards.

Eleven left.

Tali put bullets in two of the guards heads, and ducked underneath one. Wrex blasted a small group away as Garrus pulled out his assault rifle.

Six left.

Garrus and John killed three with stray shots, saving Wrex in the process. Tali killed another, and Wrex finished off two others with biotic pushes.

All done.

Shepard and company ran into another elevator, this time with no trouble. Tali killed another two guards who were waiting for them.

"Nice work kid."

"Thanks Wrex."

"Hold up Shepard."

"Yeah, Vakarian?"  
"Wait a second…"  
"That's right Tali. A Mako."


	13. Learner's Permit

"That's great Vakarian. Trouble is, none of us know how to drive it."

"That's where you're wrong Shepard. I learned how in Spectre training."

"So you're a rogue cop with nothing to lose, who has a problem with slavers but no problem killing innocents, and an ex-Spectre?"

"Close. And ex-cop with everything to lose, who has a problem with slavers, but no problem killing corrupt cops, and an ex-Spectre trainee."

"I still expect more details."

"Only if I get to learn how you got so crap at using assault rifles."

"I'm only subpar."

"Yeah, let's go with that."

"Alright Vakarian, new question!"

"Not the time!"

"How'd you get so crap at driving?"

"He's a Turian," said Wrex. "It's in his blood."

"It is not! It's just calibrated wrong is all!"

"Keelah, just stop and let me take a look!"

"I can't!"

"Why not!?"

"Being shot at comes to mind!"

"Oh. Well then, excuse me."

"Yeah, you tell him kid."

"Thank you Wrex."

"Just shut up all of you," yelled Shepard. "Just let the man drive, and maybe we'll get out of this death machine alive!"

The squad shut up, and let the man drive.

"Alright, we're here, no thanks to you."

"Garrus," began Tali. "There's only one wheel."

"That is a very good point and I choose to ignore it."

"Alright team, let's mo-

BOOM

"Holy shit! Vakarian, I thought you said it was safe!"

"I said we were here!"

"And you didn't do something about the giant fucking cannon!?"

"I didn't see it!"

"Oh shut up 'I didn't see it'! I'll take the cannon if you take the machine gun!"

"Do you even know how to use it?"

"Take aim, and press a button or trigger!?"

"...trigger."

Shepard scrambled to a ladder in the Mako's back. Garrus took hold of the wheel, placing a talon from each hand over two triggers. Shepard settled into the cannon, grabbing a joystick, and putting a finger over the trigger.

"Let's dance."

Machine gun fire and rockets sped towards the canon. An explosion rocked the Mako, but didn't deter from the fire. Still, no progress was being made on either side.

"How long'll those pyjaks take?"

"I don't know Wrex. Just give it a minute or two."

Another explosion shook the Mako.

"A minute or two, and we'll be dead!"

Wrex exited the Mako.

"Wait! Wrex!"

Tali went after him, drawing her pistol. Wrex already had his assault rifle out, shooting at the cannon.

"Keelah, Wrex! What are you doing?"

"I'm shooting at a big-ass cannon. Now help or get back in!"

Tali sighed, and joined Wrex in shooting at the cannon.

Shepard turned his head to a video screen, which showed Garrus at the wheel.

"We aren't making any progress!"

"Yes we are! It's smoking!"

"So are we!"

"We are? Oh. Well shit."

"We should just get inside!"

"And what, lose the Mako?"

"There's a garage-"

Shepard let off another rocket.

"-right there. It won't open from the outside."

"Alright, get out of there. I'll follow."

Shepard slipped back into the Mako, feeling it shake once again. Garrus had gotten up from the driver's seat, moving towards the exit. The two men left the vehicle, grabbing Wrex and Tali.  
"We're going inside! Move!"

The aliens complied, heading for the doors to Peak 15, getting inside just before the Mako exploded.

"Well," Shepard started. "That was cl-"

The group was met with the sound of a Geth squad taking out their weapons.

"-Oh shit."

Wrex had already shot down two Geth, and Tali had hacked another. Shepard and Garrus pulled out assault rifles, gunning down five other Geth. The hacked Geth deactivated, and self-destructed.

"Eas-"

A Krogan charged Shepard, knocking him down.

"...ow."

Tali put two bullets in the Krogan's head, before being knocked back. Garrus had moved away, providing cover fire for Wrex, who was up close with his shotgun. Wrex blasted at the other Krogan, chipping away his armor. Shepard got up, ignoring his fallen assault rifle, instead pulling out a shotgun. He too began to blast at the armor of the Krogan, who had slowed down. As the alien began moving with a limp, Wrex charged at him. The Krogan fell to the ground, Wrex standing over him.

"Only question is," began Wrex. "How did Saren get Krogan support?"

"We'll ask him ourselves," said Shepard, picking up his assault rifle.

"And then we'll put a bullet in his head."


	14. Adventures in Peak 15

The squad kept their weapons out, moving up a ramp, and into Administration. The four entered a decontamination chamber, a grid of light passing through them. The wall disappeared, and a door into the main lobby opened. The squad stepped cautiously into the expansive room.

"Stay sharp," said Shepard. A grate flew off a wall, causing the team to turn to it.

"Keelah, why did it-"

A large, four-legged insect popped out of the vent, and onto Tali. It's two tentacles began tearing at her suit's cloth. Wrex shot it off her, without missing a beat.

"What the hell was that?" asked Shepard, while helping Tali up.

"You expect me to know?"

"Just wondering. You never know who knows what."

"Was that a thinly veiled insult Shepard?"

"Was that, Vakarian?"

"I know what it is," said Wrex. The crew's heads turned. "A Rachni. Tried to wipe out all civilization, thousands of years ago. I thought they were extinct."

"They were," said Garrus. "Could they have found a DNA sample? Cloned them?"

"Heh, cloning. That'll be the day."

"One way to find out."

The team moved forwards, gunning down two more Rachni on the stairs.

"You'll forgive me if I don't want to touch them," said Tali.

"Don't expect me to. Vakarian?"

"I… well… I could be allergic."

Wrex grabbed both Rachni by the necks, tossing them aside.

"Lazy pyjaks."

The squad moved up the stairs, making their way to the core.

The group reached a rectangular room, with three doors, left, right, and center. Rachni popped out from the vents. Wrex blasted two at once, Tali got rid of two more, while Garrus and Shepard took down four on the left, all with ease.

"Were these really the terror of the galaxy?"

"Tell me you haven't made advancements in weapons in the past two-thousand years."

"Good point."

Shepard and Tali walked towards the main core, while Garrus and Wrex stayed behind in case more rachni appeared.

"Tali, if you would?"

"Me?"

"You're the master hacker."

"Right, forgot about that."

Tali stepped onto the elevator's pad, lowering into the core.

"Wait, how do you forget your main skill?"

"Not easily. Might be the fact that an extinct species jumped onto my face you bosh'tet!"

"That sounds like an insult."

"You're very perceptive. Done."

"That fast?"

"Master hacker, remember?"

Shepard swore he saw the outline of a sly grin beneath Tali's mask. A holographic VI appeared in the center of the core.

"It looks like you're trying to restore this facility. Do you need some help?"

"A pop-up," complained Shepard. "Of course it's a pop-up."

"Don't look at me, I just turned it on."

"This system is monitored to respond to the name 'Mira'. May I ask your name?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"To determine the data access available to you."

"Uh… I'm Kaiden Alenko. A Spectre."

"One moment please. Council access confirmed. You are entitled to Secure Access of all systems. You may access me at any holographic interface within Peak 15."

"I need to find Matriarch Benezia."

"Matriarch Benezia has taken the tramway to the Rift Station subsidiary labs. The tramway system is currently inoperable."

"Okay, how do I fix it?"

"Repair the damage to both the reactor and landlines."

"Alright, that's it."

"Logging off."

Shepard flashed a grin, clapping his hands together.

"So, who's the master hacker now?"

Shepard and Garrus stepped off the elevator, Tali and Wrex opting to cover them. A human squad was standing before them, weapons drawn. The front two fired on the squad they had come across, not taking a single bullet. The four put away their weapons.

"You think they were working for Saren?"

"If they weren't, they were cloning Rachni. Either way Vakarian, bad people."

"Let's hope you're right Shepard."

"I am. Trust me."

The door leading into Rift Station's main area slid open, revealing a group of human and Asari soldiers.

"Vakarian, cover!"

Wrex came in blasting, while Shepard sprayed bullets, removing two Asari from the brought down a human woman, and Garrus effectively disabled an Asari and human, before putting twin bullets in their heads.

"Then there's more?"

"There always is Shepard."

"Thanks for the positivity."

"No problem," said Wrex, without a touch of humor.

The four allies brought down the last of the doctors and commandos.

"Did we have to kill the doctors too?"

"Agreed," said Tali. "It seems heartless to kill innocents."

"Innocents!?" bellowed Wrex. "These innocents were trying to revive a force that very nearly destroyed the galaxy!"

"I have to side with Wrex. Can't blame a man for shooting megalomaniacs."

"But they had family. Lives."

"So do we Vakarian. Didn't stop them from shooting."

Garrus looked down at the bodies, before moving on with the crew.


	15. Benezolent

Shepard and Garrus stepped into a large, square room, Tali and Wrex at their backs.

"Holy shit."

A gigantic Rachni, the mother, was being held in a glass crate in the center of the room. An Asari, clad in black robes, stood before her.

"You do not know the privilege of being a mother. There is power in creation. To shape a life. Turn it toward happiness, or despair. Her children were to be ours. Raised to hunt and slay Saren's enemies."

The Asari, Benezia, turned to Shepard and his crew.

"Have you faced an Asari commando unit before? Few humans have."

"Look, just tell us where Saren is and we'll leave you to your grandiose monologuing."

"Large words, from a slaver? Consider me impressed."

Benezia blasted at the four with biotics, tossing them back. She ran towards the Queen, as Asari commandos poured into the room.

"Wrex and I will go north. Tali, Vakarian, go west."

"Already done."

Tali and Garrus scrambled to their feet, pulling out their assault rifle and pistol, respectively. Wrex and Shepard pulled themselves up, bringing out their own trademark weapons.

Shepard found cover as Wrex blasted an Asari off the walkway with biotics, and ducked into cover. Shepard popped out of cover every five seconds, spraying cover fire onto the battlefield.

Tali managed to down an Asari with one shot, before ducking into cover, crouching alongside Garrus.

"Ready to kick some Asari ass?"

"Always."

Garrus and Tali exited their cover, taking down three Asari. A stray bullet grazed Tali, cutting through some cloth on her arm.

"Did they get you?"

"No, just the cloth. You?"

"It'd take a missile to stop me."

"Didn't answer the question."

Garrus really wished he could grin.

Benezia lowered her biotic barrier, needing to recharge her power. Shepard took his chance.

"Everyone, to Benezia! She's vulnerable!"

The squad made their way to Benezia, taking down any and all commandos along the way. The four allies started blasting at Benezia, who still had a small barrier around her.

"Don't take any headshots! We still need her to talk!"

Wrex turned around, downing two more commandos. Benezia strengthened her barrier, causing bullets to evaporate as soon as they touched it. The rest of the team turned around, taking out more commandos before they could raise their weapons. The more commandos died, the weaker Benezia's barrier became, before in dropped entirely. Tali turned, and shot Benezia in the waist, finally stopping her. Clutching her side, Benezia began to speak.

"This is not over. Saren is unstoppable. My mind is filled with his light. Everything is clear."

"Enough with the speeches! Just tell me Where Saren is!"

"I will not betray him. You will- you… You must listen. Saren still whispers in my mind. I can fight his compulsions, briefly, but the indoctrination is strong. It is terror to be trapped in your mind. To beat upon the glass as your hands torture and murder. I was powerless. Nothing but Saren's tool. He sent me here to find the new relay. It's location was lost…"

"Hold up, what are you talking about? Indoctrination? New relay?"

"Saren wishes to find the new relay… to find the Conduit."

"Where is Saren now?"

"I… I do not know. I… I can't."

"You said you couldn't fight the control long."

"Yes.. Yes you must kill me. But … go to… Therum. Find my daughter. She may be… may be in danger."

Shepard took out his pistol, putting it to Benezia's chest. He pulled the trigger.

"Little… Wing…"

Shepard looked at the body, and moved to the Rachni crate's terminal.

"It looks like we can kill it."

"Do it," said Wrex. "Don't want another Rachni War."

"On it, Wrex. And… purge."

Gas filled the Rachni Queen's glass prison, suffocating her.

"Alright, let's get out of here."

"Hold up Shepard."

"Tali?"

"Shepard, you just killed a species."

"One that would have killed the galaxy."

"My point stands."

"If you had the chance to remove the Geth from the galaxy, would you?"

Tali'Zorah was, for the first time, unable to find an answer.


	16. Someone Else Entirely Again

Kaiden stepped into Peak 15, accompanied by two soldiers. Feros had been hell, but in the end they had saved the colony, killed the Thorian, and found more information on Saren. For the first time since Eden Prime, he was happy. Unfortunately, things didn't look good on entrance to the station was completely abandoned. As Kaiden approached a desk, he saw a receptionist.

"Hi."

"Hello, Spectre Alenko."

Kaiden felt strange whenever someone addressed him as 'Spectre'. He shook it off.

"Do you know why there isn't anybody here?"

"You didn't receive any reports?"

"I'm afraid not."

"We were attacked two days ago, by a man named Shepard."

"Shepard… I've heard that name before."

"Our scanners picked him up as a slaver."

"Damn… thank you. Do you know how to get to Peak 15?"

"Why do you want to go there?"

"We're looking for Matriarch Benezia."

"I'm sorry… the Matriarch died a week ago as well. The video feed showed it was Shepard."

"Damn. Do you know where he went?"

"The video feed showed Benezia mention something about going to Therum."

"Thank you."

'Okay,' thought Kaiden, turning back towards the Normandy. 'New Mission. Find Shepard and Benezia's daughter on Therum, interrogate Shepard, and bring him in.'

"Easy," he muttered.

After boarding the Normandy, Kaiden immediately moved to Joker.

"Can you get us to Therum in two days?"

"I can try. Might take three but-"

"It has to be two. Otherwise we risk losing another lead."

"Yeah, yeah, not to mention an Asari," Joker whistled.

Kaiden Alenko was no longer a happy man.


	17. Three Kings Part 2

"Wrex."

"Shepard."

"Good work with the Rachni. Spared the galaxy another massacre."

"Thanks. You got any stories?"

"Stories?"  
"You're centuries old. Must have a few tales to tell."

"I'm not the best at talking, but I'll try for you."

"I'm touched."

"Don't interrupt. A couple centuries back, I had taken a job. It was simple: Kill a Turian, bring back the head. But of course, someone else wanted the bastard dead. Another mercenary, an Asari named Aleena, had gotten to him first. I tried using my 'Shotgun Tactic' but she just laughed, cut off the head, and tossed it to me, saying that she'd like to work together. We became good friends after that-"

"Good friends, huh?"

"No interruptions. We became good friends, always taking the same jobs from different suppliers, and wound up splitting the credits and the corpses. 'Course, one day I accepted a contract from a Volus without knowing who it was. Turned out to be Aleena, and due to dignity and a reputation, I couldn't back out. I told her about it, but she just laughed it off, and asked if I would meet her on a battlefield of her choosing. I knew she wouldn't take no for an answer, so I agreed, if only to save time. wound up picking an old space station filled with pirates and slavers, people we could kill without trouble, if they got in the way. The hunt lasted for days, I never caught sight of her, and she never hurt me too bad. Eventually I ran out of ammo, and I had to kill the station's residents for guns. About a week in, the reactor was going to go critical. I managed to escape in time, but I couldn't see any other escape pods or ships leaving. But of course I got a message from Aleena."

"What'd it say?"

"Heh. Better luck next time. I haven't seen her since, but she's still out there. Might've changed her name to Benezia, and I can finally turn in the contract, huh? Course the Volus is dead, but…"

"Credits are always nice to think about."

"Exactly. I've wasted enough of your time Shepard, go say hi to Tight-Ass for me."

"Vakarian?"

"That's what I said."

Garrus Vakarian was working harder than usual. Not just because they needed the Tomkah for the next mission, no, it was because he needed a distraction.

"So, Vakarian."

"Yes, Shepard?"

"You're an ex-Spectre trainee?"

"I don't see why you'd be interested."

"You expect me not to turn my head at that?"

"It isn't useful. So you wouldn't be interested."

"I could be genuine."

"You didn't want me until I proved useful."

"Would you have recruited someone who you knew nothing about, except that they would kill you if given the chance?"

"No. No, you're right there. And sorry, about the whole 'killing you' thing. You don't seem to be the worst person around."

"You seem distracted."

"I am calibrating a tank."

"I meant by what happened on Noveria."

"I'm still questioning all the people we killed. I approve of how you handled the fighting, but was it all necessary?"

"I've said it before, but my colony was-"

"Raided by slavers. That means you should understand innocents bet-"

"Not everyone there was innocent. There were criminals, naive idiots, gung-ho soldiers, the lot of them. The people on this ship, some were violent, some were rude, some would joke around, or teach me how to play Skillian-5. But they were still slavers."

"So no one is really innocent or guilty?"

"More like nobody is anything. We're all just a mix and match of different personalities and emotions, all wrestling with each other. There's no such thing as guilty or innocent, right or wrong."

"There just is."

"Exactly."

"Thanks Shepard. I'll think about what you said."

Tali was recalculating the engine's output.

"Hey Tali."

"Hi Shepard. I've been thinking about what you said, with the Geth. If there was a chance to stop a war before it began, I would take it, and I assume that's what you meant."

"It was. So you approve of my decision with the Rachni?"

"Looking back on it, I do. But if there was a chance to wipe out the Geth, right now, with the press of a button…"

"You wouldn't take it?"

"No. I want to reclaim my homeworld Shepard, but that wouldn't feel right. I want to feel satisfied when I step onto Rannoch, not… not like I cheated my way there."

"Even if thousands of your people die?"

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made."

"But-"

"John, would you be hunting Saren if Grarak was still alive?"

"No. No, I wouldn't be."

"Death can be good or bad. It can even turn slavers into heroes."

"I have the sneaking suspicion that under that mask, you look really smug."

"Only a little bit."


	18. Face Your Fear

Shepard grumbled as he walked onto the Citadel docks.

"Stupid Batarians, eating like-"

"Sir, stay back!"

Two C-Sec officers stood on the far side of the docks. A woman, holding a pistol, stood just two meters away from Shepard.

"Who authorised this docking?"

"It wasn't me!"

The woman raised her pistol, taking aim at Shepard.

"Stop, stop! What're… what are you?"

Shepard studied the woman's face. It seemed… familiar.

"Talitha?" Shepard said, finally.

"No. No, animals don't get names. The masters put their symbols on her, m-metal all over her back. She screams when they do it."

Shepard motioned for the officers to lower their weapons.

"No. No no no no no. No, Talitha you aren't an animal. Please, you need to remember. My name is John; John Shepard."

"She remembers a lot of things. Talitha," said the woman, lowering her pistol. "They called her that. Sh-she doesn't remember the rest."

"Talitha, what's the last thing you remember from Mindoir?"

"Fires. Smells of smoke and burning meat. Animals screaming as the masters put the metal to their backs, put the wires in their brains!" Talitha looked to the floor, whispering. "She pretends to be dead. If she's dead she can't work." She looks up, to the metal ceiling. "But they know! She wants to leave, but they put her in the pen. She didn't fight. She was already beaten."

"Talitha, you were six, maybe seven. No one blames you for not fighting. It was the only thing you knew to do."

"She wants to believe that. She doesn't want to be there anymore. In the pen, lying there while they hurt her."

Shepard took a small step towards Talitha, who raised her pistol again.

"No! Don't want to be handled again!"

"Talitha, how did you get here? How did you escape? The Batarians couldn't have just let you go. Did they?"

"She can't escape! They have chains, wires, needles, guns. You go too far, they take your brain; take your life. No, animals like her come. Animals with guns. They make the masters explode. She tries to save them, she doesn't want them mad, but they won't move. The other animals take her."

Talitha lowers her gun again.

"You were just afraid. All you had known until then was abuse when they weren't well, so you tried to heal them. It's a survival instinct."

"She doesn't want to see other animals. Other animals aren't real, they can't see her; can't know her. If they know her, then it's all real. The wires, the hitting, the pain. This isn't for her, it's for another girl, a dirty girl, stupid girl! They see her, and it's real. She doesn't want it to be real."

Shepard takes another small step forward, arms stretched forwards.

"Talitha, can you listen to me, for just a minute."

"She… She can."

"Okay, good. I was on Mindoir when the Batarians attacked. My mother and brother died. I'm carrying his pistol now."

"No!" Talitha shrieked. "Lier! You get hit for lying! Why are you alive!? Why aren't you hurt!? Why aren't you like her!?"

The woman shoved her pistol in Shepard's face.

"Talitha, I'm not going to lie and say it was just as hard for me. It wasn't. The only reason I got away was because one of the slavers liked me."

"Why are you so lucky!? Why isn't she!?"

"I don't know, and I don't deserve half the luck I have. Talitha, I want you to look at me."

She lowers her gun, looking Shepard in the eye.

"Talitha, for a little while, I didn't feel so lucky. I wanted nothing more than to die. I had lost my friends, my family, my childhood, it was all gone. But I picked myself up. I realised that part of my life was over, and that it couldn't hurt me anymore. So I kept pushing forwards."

"You lose the same things she does but keep going? No digging, no wires, but stand up? She wishes she could stand up."

"Talitha, things aren't going to be easy, but I have a friend with ties to C-Sec. If you go over there with me, I promise they won't hurt you, and you can go to a place where you can get better."

"Y-you promise?"

"I'll walk with you."

"Shepard… it hurts when she… when I... remember me. But she wants to. To remember."

"You will Talitha. And when you do, you'll be free."

Shepard walked the woman over to the C-Sec officers, who Shepard stayed with.

"Thank you sir, but we can take it from here."

"No. I want to make sure she's alright."

"Suit yourself."

Shepard looked at Talitha, and gave a warm smile, the first in a long, long time.


	19. Race For Little WIng

The Tomkah plummeted out of the Ryncol's cargo bay, landing on Therum with a loud Thump! Wrex was at the wheel, laughing his head off.

"Oh, that was brilliant! When can we do that again Shepard?"

John, along with Garrus and Tali, were still clinging to their seats.

"When we're dead."

The Tomkah revved into action, it's four wheels beginning to spin. Almost as soon as the vehicle began to move forwards, a video feed came on.

"Dharos, what's wrong?"

"It looks like the Alliance just got here. I'm out of sight, but they look to be going after Benezia's daughter too."

"Shit. Thanks, we'll be on the lookout."

"Don't die Shepard. Don't think my heart could take it."  
"Love you too Dharos."

Shepard cut the feed, focusing on the path in front of the vehicle.

Just a minute later, the crew felt an explosion rock the Tomkah.

"Geth, straight ahead! I'm going to plow through them!"

"Can we take that much damage?"

"Ask the Pyjak over there! He's been calibrating it all this time!"

"I did get an armor upgrade for it on our last supply run!"

The Tomkah sped forward, either crushing or tossing Geth. For all the ammo the Geth used up, it did nothing more than create burn marks on the vehicle, little damage being done. Wrex began laughing again.

"This is incredible!"

Wrex swerved the Tomkah, coming to a halt in front of a large mining facility.

"Ladies."

Garrus, Tali, John, and Wrex exited the vehicle.

"Alright, we get in, find the Asari, and get out."

"Question: What do we do with her?"

"We take her with us, have her answer some questions, and drop her off on the Citadel."

The team entered the dig site, hoping they wouldn't find more Geth. Or worse, the Alliance.

Shepard approached the blue wall, his teammates covering him. An Asari was behind the wall, trapped in a blue bubble.

"Finally, some help. I was beginning to think I would starve."

"Are you Matriarch Benezia's daughter?"

"Yes, I am Liara T'Soni."  
"Do you have any information on Saren?"

"Saren? Why would you need information on him?"

"So you don't know anything about his plans? His location?"

"No! Now would you please help me out of this bubble?"

"I'm afraid he won't be helping you Miss T'Soni."

Shepard turned, to see Kaiden Alenko, with his pistol drawn, slowly approaching him. His teammates had been apprehended by Alliance marines.

"Beautiful. Look, if you wanted to kill me you only had to ask."

"I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to turn you in."

"Turn me in? Look Major, I'm not doing anything illegal-"

"You're interfering in a Spectre investigation, and you slaughtered more than half the guards on a Noverian station."

"I can explain that."

"Please do."

"Didn't know and self-defence."

"Bullshit."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Just put your hands behind your back, and come in quietly. I don't want to have to kill you."

"Just promise me something."

"What?"

"Just uh…"

Shepard put his hands up, allowing Kaiden to handcuff him.

"Burn in hell."

Shepard flashed a smile, knowing the Spectre wouldn't fire on him. Kaiden signaled for the marines to take the four prisoners to the Normandy. Kaiden turned back to Liara.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of there."


	20. Below Deck

Shepard could almost taste the metal floor he had been thrown onto. Shepard rubbed his head, and looked up to see Kaiden.

"You and your friends will stay down here until we reach the Citadel."

Shepard was too tired to make a witty comeback. He put his head down, and closed his eyes.

John woke up to the sound of deep, gravelly cursing.

"-damned pyjak cowards! When I get out of here I'll tear out your-"

"Wrex, you're going to hurt your throat."

"-mother's spine! Maybe I'll shove it into you, I know you'll need one when I escape! I'll-"

"Okay, I lied, you're just keeping me from getting any sleep."

"Guys!"

Both Garrus and Wrex turned to face Shepard. Tali was in a corner, fiddling with her Omni-Tool.

"First things first, where are we?"

"Looks like a reinforced storage room. I say that because Wrex already tried destroying it with biotics. Still is, by the looks of it."

Sure enough, Wrex was blasting away at the door.

"Okay. Garrus, do you still have your Omni-Tool?"

"No. Only reason Tali had her's is because it's built in to her suit."

"What's she doing?"

"No clue. She hasn't talked in seven hou-"

"Done."

"Tali?"

"I hacked my way into the ship's security feed. We can see everything."

"Where's Alenko?"

"Communications room. He's speaking with the Council."

'-Virmire. An STG squad has located one of Saren's bases. It would seem Saren himself is there.'

'I have prisoners I need to-'

'I'm afraid this takes priority. Hold them until you return from Virmire.'

"One of Saren's bases?"

"Looks like it," said Shepard. "We need to wait until they land, then escape."

"We could just call the Ryncol. Hijack the ship."

"No way. I'm not putting her, or the crew, against this ship. I heard the reports, it's the best there is. When we actually reach Virmire…"

"Alright. Tali, where are our weapons?"

"Cargo bay. We just take a left."

"Cool. Okay, well, looks like we wait."

"-and chew on my four testicles!"

Wrex pushed himself away from the door, sitting down.

"What was that? I missed it."


	21. Touch Base

The Normandy touched down at the STG base. Tali had the camera linger over the cockpit. Kaiden appeared on the pilot's video feed.

'Joker, why aren't we at the base?'

'We are, you aren't. You and Liara got dropped off, and we were summoned to the camp. They picked us up too late.'

'Alright, I'll be there shortly.'

Tali closed the feed.

"Alright crew, we don't have much time. Tali, can you hack the doors?"

"I already did."

"What!" bellowed Wrex. "All that yelling was for nothing!?"

"Calm down big guy, you're going out first. Tali, what about communications?"

"Cut them?"

Shepard nodded.

"On it."

"Okay. Once Tali is done with that, Wrex'll charge out, taking down any marines out there. Tali, you'll send out a combat drone. Garrus and I will hang back until we recover our weapons. Once we have them, it's a fight to the outside."

"One question."

"Vakarian?"

"What if Alenko arrives in the Mako?"

"The Ryncol is in the atmosphere, Tali got a call while you were sleeping. We just have to hope they get here before the Mako does. If it does, well, the Ryncol's got big guns."

Garrus nodded. Tali entered a code into her Omni-Tool, and closed it.

"All done. I'm the only one on the ship with any communications access."

"Okay. Everyone ready?"

The team nodded.

"Let's go.

Tali waved her Omni-Tool, opening the door. Wrex charged out, knocking down a guard. He caught his assault rifle, which had gone into the air, and shot down two more guards. Tali waved her Omni-Tool again, a floating, pink sphere appearing. It flew towards the group of marines in the cargo bay, shooting them down. Wrex knocked one marine adise, grabbing another by the neck, tossing him into a wall. Wrex turned, shooting down another two guards. Garrus, Tali, and Shepard all cautiously entered the cargo bay. Wrex stood over the marine's corpses, laughing.

"Ha ha ha! Freedom! I can taste it Shepard!"

"Yeah, just… don't pop a vein or anything."

The squad grabbed their weapons, and any armor they were missing. Wrex tossed the fallen marine's assault rifle aside, trading it for his shotgun. Tali had hacked into the elevator, taking it out of lockdown mode.

"It's Noveria all over again," said Garrus, checking his rifle.

"Except we have no advantages whatsoever."

"You have a Krogan, Shepard. That's all the advantage you'll ever need."

The elevator lurched upwards, eventually coming to a stop at the CIC. The doors slid open, and Wrex charged. The line of Alliance marines was broken, either being charged, shot, or blasted. Garrus and Shepard stood side by side, spraying fire across the ship. Wrex blasted away, never taking a second to breathe, knocking away marines with swipes of his arm whenever his gun overheated. Tali sent out a drone, sending off shots from her pistol whenever possible. Soon, the deck was clear.

"Nothing left now but a highly trained squad of Salarians," said Garrus.

"And a Mako."

"Lighten up. Bosh'tets."

Shepard could see movement coming from the pilot's seat.

"Don't move!"

"Hey, hey hey hey hey hey! I'm unarmed, okay? Just… I was just trying to get out."

"Don't worry, you will."

Shepard threw the pilot onto the ground. Wrex kept his shotgun trained on him. The STG squad all turned to face the team, who all had their weapons trained on them.

"What is this?!" shouted what seemed to be the squad's leader.

"This is an escape. I choose to drop the 'attempt' because our ship is right there-"

As if on cue, the Ryncol came down from the skies, landing close to Shepard.

"-and unless you plan on letting this man die, I suggest letting us board."

"You won't get away with this!"

"Too late."

Shepard grinned, quickly getting on board his ship, the rest of his team following close behind. The doors closed behind Shepard, who grinned, laughing.

"That was absolutely fantastic."

The captain walked towards the cockpit, and saw Dharos, giving as big a smile as a Batarian could.

"Good to see you Shepard."

"You too Dharos."

"You nearly gave the crew a heart attack."

"All of them? Shit, we're a hive mind now?"

"You know what I mean."

"Course I know what you mean. Set a course for the Citadel, we're all getting drinks."

Kaiden Alenko was, most definitely, not a happy man.

"Joker, can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you. They broke every bone in my body; the cartilage is fine."

"You aren't improving my mood."

"I'm trying my bes-ow!"

"I have to patch you up while Chakwas is recovering. Can't have you piloting with your knees broken."

"It's not like there's a pedal."

"You get my point. How did the prisoners escape, do you know?"

"Maybe it was because we used a storage closet as a prison?"

"I'm serious Joker."

"So am I. And lighten up, you weren't like this before Spectre-dom."

Kaiden looked Joker in the eye, giving him a glare, before returning to his casts. Assaulting Saren's base was going to be harder than ever.


	22. Offering

Shepard and his crew had reached the Citadel in a week's time. The Ryncol would have arrived sooner, if not for the ship's run in with a few Geth anti-aircraft guns. Shepard stepped out onto the docks, contemplating the location.

"It really is awful. Can't look anywhere without seeing something artificial."

"And?" said Garrus. "You would prefer a giant, gaping hole of space?"

"No, it's just that Omega has better bars."

Shepard grabbed four beers, moving over to his friends.

"Wrex. Tali. Garrus."

He handed out the drinks accordingly, leaving the last for himself.

"Beer? Shepard, I asked for a Ryncol."

"We're starting small Wrex. I promise, by the end of the night, you'll be out cold."

"Ha! A thousand credits say you can't manage it."

"Two thousand."

"This is why I fight with you Shepard! Explosions, money, and drinks!"

"Wrex, are you drunk already?"

"You should know by now that this is how I usually am, Turian."

"Really? Because the Wrex I know is always grumbling in a corner."

"This is how I am around friends, and I am honored to call you all that."

"Aw, that's sweet Wrex."

"Don't encourage him Tali."

"Shepard, not to ruin the moment, but is this beer dextro?"

"Did you drink any?"

"Just a few sips… Why?"

"Garrus, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking and-"

"I'll kill you Shepard!"

"It was a joke! Jesus, Garrus!

"It was my life John! My life! Tell him Tali."

"It was a little funny."

"Come on, take that stick out of your ass."

"I don't have a stick up my ass Wrex."

"Could've fooled me."

"Agreed. It might be hard to pull out at first, but once you have a really firm grasp-"

"Just shut up about my ass!"

"I don't know Garrus, it is firm."

Everyone stared at Tali.

"I mean… it's not… oh look, a homeworld to recover!"

Tali dashed from the table, bumping into an Alliance marine. The marine approached Shepard's table.

"Mister Shepard."

"It's Captain Shepard, and- Shit."

Kaiden Alenko stood over the Captain. Wrex was the first to speak.

"Leave. Now."

"I'm not looking for a fight."

"Then what are you looking for?" asked Shepard.

"Help."

"Go fuck yourself."

"I've been grounded. Help me get my ship back and-"

"It's not my problem."

Shepard went back to his drink.

"I know where Saren is."

Shepard put his bottle down.

"He, and the new relay, are on Ilos. Help me get there, and you get to kill him."

"And then?"

"And then what?"

"What happens to me? What do you do?"

"I let you go. I know that you'll kill me if I try to arrest you again. Once Saren's gone I'm of no further use."

"What if I kill you anyways?"

"I know your style."

"I slaughtered half of your crew."

"You won't."

"Wrex might."

"He's right," said the Krogan. "I'd at the very least consider it."

"Do you want in or not?"

"...Not."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to help you. Not only because you're an asshole, but because I don't need it. Killing Saren doesn't get me anything but a bit of satisfaction. But right now, I'm in a bar with my best friends, having a good time, and I know that if I go with you I'll just be double crossed, at best an outlaw, at worst dead. So get the ship yourself."

Kaiden glared at Shepard, Shepard glaring back, until Kaiden walked away.

"I'll be at the Relay Monument if you change your mind."

"I won't."

Shepard took a long swig of his drink, before setting it down.

"Did you really just give up your entire hunt for Saren?"

"I'm half drunk, so that's an excuse."

Each of the men took a long, slow sip from their drinks.

"I feel that the conversation isn't going to recover."

"A few more drinks might help."


	23. Late Night Call

Shepard, Wrex, and Garrus laughed as they finished off their latest round of drinks.

"No, but just imagine it: Garrus and Wrex, doing the tango, while Tali played the music."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, Shepard, the Turian wouldn't be able to keep up with me!"

"I resent that! I'll have you know that I took dancing lessons as a child. I am a master!"

"A master of disaster!"

"You killed it Shepard."

"Good for you."

Chora's Den shook with an unnatural ferocity. Shepard fell out of his seat, forehead coming into contact with the cold, metal floor.

"Christ!"

Shepard rubbed his head, feeling sick. Suddenly, his Omni-Tool came to life, a video feed from the Presidium appearing.

"Tali? Why are you-"

"No time Shepard! I need you to reach the Relay Monument! The Geth, they're attacking!"

"They are? Shit, I'll be there."

"I can't hold them off much longer!"

"Just sit tight. We're coming."

Shepard closed his Omni-Tool, pushing himself off the floor.

"Garrus, Wrex, the Citadel is under attack."

"Shit," said Wrex, getting up from the table immediately. "You're serious aren't you? Who's attacking?"

"Geth. Tali's at the Relay- Weren't you drunk?"

"Acquired an immunity after two hundred years. Didn't want the two of you feeling left out. Plus an easy two thousand credits."

"Yeah, well screw you too."

"What about Vakarian?"

"I'll leave him with a message for when he sobers up. Until then, he'd just slow us down. Let's go!"

Shepard and Wrex stepped into the C-Sec headquarters. The usually busy place was uncomfortably quiet.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Shepard.

"Shoot anything that moves?"

"A 'yes' would've sufficed."

A shadow sped across the wall, prompting Shepard to shoot.

"Little on edge, are we?"

"Sorry for having the whole of the Citadel be overrun with Geth!"

"I wasn't judging you."

"He said judgingly."

"'Zactly."

The pair turned a corner, coming face to face with a trio of Geth. Wrex blasted them away with a biotic push, tearing them apart.

"C'mon kid, we've got a space station to save."

"We aren't just grabbing Tali and leaving?"

"Heh."

Tali shot down two Geth. She didn't have much time left, especially having been backed into a corner. She could only hope that Shepard-

A flash of blue sped by Tali, knocking a group of Geth over. Wrex ran over to them, charging the remaining Geth. Shepard provided cover fire, taking down any Geth left standing. Once they Geth were dealt with, Tali walked to Shepard, keeping her pistol out.

"Thanks for coming, any longer and I'd be dead… Where's Garrus?"

"Drunk."

"What about you?"

"Considerably not-as-drunk"

"Better than nothing."

"That hurts Tali."

"Good. They seem to be coming from the elevators, in large groups. If we can find a common source-"

The Relay Monument began to glow, surrounded by a blue Mass Effect shield. A Mako flew out of it, crushing a newly arrived squad of Geth. The Mako's doors burst open, and Kaiden Alenko climbed out, soon followed by Liara T'Soni.

"Great, these guys," said Shepard, forcing himself to walk towards them.

Kaiden looked up at Shepard, grimacing.

"Why did it have to be you?"

"You're lucky that way."

"Look, I'm just going to take that elevator, and go to the Council chambers. Don't get in my way."

"I wouldn't dare," said Shepard, mockingly putting his hands up.

"Just don't," repeated Kaiden, heading for the elevator. As soon as it left Shepard's sight, he was on the move.

"Come on, we have to reach the Ryncol!"


	24. Final Showdown

"You want me to do what!?"

"We just need to crash the ship into the Council chambers. Saren and Alenko are going there, so at worst, we disable both of them and kill 'em later. At best, they both die instantly."

"No, worst, we die. Best, there is no best!"

"Dharos, you're my brother. Our hull is reinforced, we have more than enough shields… we'll survive."

"I'm trusting you Shepard."

"Have I ever given you a reason not to?"

Dharos shook his head, and released the Ryncol from it's dock. The ship backed itself from the Citadel, and sped towards the Council's chambers.

"We're coming up fast. You have a minute Shepard. Good thing too, the arms are closing. Any later and we would've been stuck outside."

"Okay. Tali, Wrex, twenty minutes ago-"

Wrex put a hand up.

"We don't need a speech Shepard. We're with you every step of the way."

Shepard gave off another genuine smile, before turning to face the cockpit's window.

"Ten seconds. Nine. Eig-"

"Spare us the countdown Dharos, just make sure we come out of this-"

The Ryncol crashed into the Council's tower. The crew lurched forwards, as the cockpit broke off from the rest of the ship, which exploded in a fiery mass. The cockpit skidded forwards, leaving a trail of sparks behind it. It came to a stop in the center of a small garden.

"Reinforced hull Shepard? Really?"

"We're alive, aren't we?"

"Not for long," said a distinctly Turian voice.

Saren Arterius stepped forwards, unharmed by the blast. He grabbed Shepard by the throat, pulling him closer.

"You. The slaver on Eden Prime. You ruined everything. All this planning, all the months spent waiting for this one crucial moment, and you ruin it, with something so mundane as crashing a ship! Now I can't open the arms, now Sovereign will never signal the Harvest! I will kill you, and then I will kill your-"

Wrex shot Saren, forcing him to let go of Shepard. The Turian drew his pistol, just before Wrex charged him. Saren easily side-stepped the Krogan, turning his attention to Shepard. He let off two shots, which Shepard dodged, taking cover behind a pillar. Tali did the same, tossing a grenade at the former Spectre. Saren swatted the grenade away from him, letting off another two shots, this time at Tali. Dharos had since joined the fight, letting off a shot from his pistol whenever possible. Wrex tackled Saren, bringing him to the ground. Wrex punched Saren, who easily kicked the Krogan off of him.

A short distance outside the Citadel, Alliance and Turian ships were letting of shots at Sovereign, Saren's flagship, and Reaper. Explosions scattered across the machine, slowly hurting it. The machine itself was waiting for the Citadel's arms to open.

Saren grabbed Tali's arm, pulling her close to him. He put a gun to her head, becking into a wall.

"Give up now slaver, or the Quarian dies."

Tali opened her Omni-Tool, and burned a hole in Saren's armor. The Turian screamed, pushing Tali away from him. As Saren clutched the burn, the team of four opened fire. Saren's shields dropped, the bullets finally taking effect. Saren screamed as the metal tore through his body. The Turian gasped, and fell to the ground, gasping for air.. Shepard walked over to the dying Turian, and pulled out his pistol. Shepard glared down at the former Spectre, who looked back up at him, almost desperately. Saren took one last gasp of air.

"This is for Grarak you son of a bitch."

Shepard pulled the trigger, a single bullet entering Saren's head.

The Normandy raced toward Sovereign, it's cannon dropping from below. A blue beam of pure energy came blasting out, piercing Sovereign. The machine collapsed from inside, before exploding into thousands of pieces of debris.

As Shepard turned from Saren's body, the doors to the chambers began to open.

"Geth?"

"Dunno. Be on your guard."

The squad raised their weapons as the elevator's inhabitants stepped out. Shepard motioned for his friends to lower their weapons, as he stepped forwards.

"Happy to do your job for you."

Kaiden Alenko was not a happy man.


	25. Wrap Up

Shepard, Tali, Garrus, and Wrex, stood in the Human Embassies, waiting for Udina and the Council.

"So you killed Saren without me?"

"You were drunk."

"So were you."

"I wasn't as drunk."

"My point stands."

"Shut up! Keelah, I can't stand banter."

"This past month must have been hell then."

"Trust me, it was."

The Embassies' doors opened, revealing the Council. The three politicians stepped inside the offices. The Asari Councillor spoke first.

"You four have saved the Citadel. You did what even a Spectre could not. Tell us, is there anything we can give to you in payment for saving countless lives?"

"A new ship?" asked Shepard.

"Full pardons," said Garrus.

"A Tomkah," demanded Wrex.

"A service drone?" peeped Tali.

The team stood on the docks, looking at the new ship.

"Damn," said Garrus. "Looks exactly like the Ryncol."

"It's gonna need a name."

"The…" Shepard paused, thinking. "The Burukh."

"You really love Krogan alcohol, don't you?"

"Just a tiny bit."

John flashed a smile at Dharos, who grinned back. He moved to his galaxy map, and looked at his friends.

"So where are we going first?" asked Tali.

"I was thinking about trying our luck on Omega. Taking over."

"You're shitting me Shepard."

"Course I am. Still, I haven't seen Aria in a while."

"Why am I not surprised that you know Aria?" Garrus deadpanned.

"It's settled. Set a course for Omega! Drinks are on me!"

The Burukh exited the Citadel's docks, and flew off, ready to take on the galaxy.

**AN: Okay, last chapter. Huh. There'll be a sequel in 2-3 weeks, called **_**A Lighter Shade of Orange**_**, which will cover Mass Effect 2. Until then, there will be a couple of one-shots. I'd like to thank everyone who's followed this story from beginning to end. Your support has meant the world to me, and has helped me to continue this story. John Shepard will return, better than ever. It's been a pleasure, and I'll see you all later.**


End file.
